Michael's Wedding
by TraverseTown
Summary: The short tale of the wedding of Michael Scott. Takes place as if everything after "Women's Appreciation" never occurred.


It was finally the day. The day Michael had dreamed would come. Actually, he didn't just dream it,  
he spoke openly about it on a regular basis. He had wanted it to come, but was smart enough to realize it never would. He thought about all of the couples he had seen over the years.

He remembered the last wedding he had been to. Phyllis and Bob Vance had seemed so happy. They seemed absolutely perfect. A big relationship for two really big people. Really big. He thought that his antics at their wedding had just been him living vicariously through them.

Michael walked into the church. Michael wanted to have the wedding in the parking lot at Dunder Mifflin, but she said her parents would kill her if she didn't have the wedding in the church.  
He thought back to the previous night. The wedding rehersal had gone off without a hitch. Michael thought Will Smith was really good in "Hitch".

He stood in the area the chruch had reserved for him to get changed in. He hadn't taken to much time to get ready to finally walk down the aisle. He got on his tux. Michael wanted to wear the one his father had worn. Unfortunately, Michael's mom made him wear the tuxedo that his step-dad Jeff had worn.

Michael remembers his mom's second wedding. She got married to Jeff. The hideous and boring Jeff.  
Jeff never even paid attention to Michael. And Michael needed attention. The wedding was a disaster. Jeff's dog was the nastiest dog Michael had ever known. He would always make it into Michael's backpack hungry for a juice box and some Ritz crackers. He kept tearing his homework to shreads. It happened ten or eleven times. Michael's teacher never believed that his dog had eaten his homework. Michael failed the second grade. Stupid dog. Can't really blame him though, Michael loves Ritz crackers too. Michael wanted to the dog off a cliff when he peed on Nana at the wedding.

"Michael?" said a voice from behind Michael.

"What?" Michael replied as he turned to see his best man peek his head in the doorway.

"The ceremony starts in two minutes. Get ready." buzzed Ryan hastily.

"You got it, buddy." Michael responded as he gave a thumbs up. Ryan sighed and backed out the doorway and into the church foyer.

Before he knew it. Michael was walking down the aisle. He stared down a the minister. The man who would deliver their vows was tall and bald. He had a short brizzly moutstache. Michael told him that he had chosen him because he looked like a barber. He gave Michael a tiny smirk as the man got bigger and bigger as Michael moved down the aisle to the front of the church.

The church itself wasn't that good. It looked like it could sit about 150 people. Michael wasn't a proponent of choosing this particular church. He agreed because her parents had been married here.  
Michael wanted something with more than this. He wanted stained glass and big bell that rang when everyone applauded. He wanted balcony seating and a wooden structure. It had be great. Like Notre Dame.

Michael turned suddenly as the Wedding March began to play. He saw her. She was beautiful. Her long dress followed her down the aisle. She wished there was a small child carrying the remants of her dress. Like in the Brady Bunch pilot. Her father held her arm as they took short steps, inching their way closer and closer to Michael.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. He stared out into the crowd. He saw everyone who had supported him through the worst of times. He saw Dwight and his ugly moonface staring blankly, attempting to translate a latin hymn written on the chruch wall. He saw Jim, who's face he could not read, robotic. He saw Toby. Ew, Toby. But she had insisted that he came. Michael made sure he was strip searched before entering the chruch. He didn't want any voodoo curses unblessing his new marriage.

She finally reached the front of the church. Michael's heart was beating almost visibly out of his chest. He looked into her eyes.

"You look so hot." Michael whispered.

"Thanks Michael." she replied with sighing smile.

The minister began to speak. "Welcome loved ones. We gathered her today to celebrate the -"

Michael tuned out. His entire relationship flashed before his eyes. It wasn't so much of a flash as it was a sort of long rolling vision. Yeah, that sounds right. He saw her face at her desk. The two had met and work. There were laughs, arguments, and tears. But he had known all along that he loved her. He wondered if she had known from the beginning too. After all, there was another.

He saw he eyes, her hair, the clothes she wore. All of it crystal. Perfect. How was he this lucky?

"Michael." came a whisper. Michael felt a breath in his ear. Ryan leaned back and sighed. The whole vows had flown by. The big moment had arrived. The "I do's". Michael had wanted to live that moment forever.

"Do you, Pamela Morgan Beesly, take Michael Gary Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She spoke into Michael's eyes.

"Do you, Michael Gary Scott, take Pamela Morgan Beesly to be you lawfully wedded wife."

Michael pause. The moment lasted forever on his tongue.

"Absofruity." 


End file.
